


Memory

by ShyGoats



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Chex - Freeform, F/M, Just adding the two Texes just to be safe, RvB Angst War, follows the basic plot of that scene where church "forgets" tex, role-reversal chex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGoats/pseuds/ShyGoats
Summary: Texas didn't want to have to let go. But there's no other way now.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> "angst war prompt: Chex role reversal: Tex is the AI that came from the director, Church is the echo."  
> Thanks to @goodluckdetective on Tumblr for the prompt!

It's funny how hard some people try to stop what they know is inevitable. Texas was one of those people. She knew right from the beginning she couldn't keep Church. But did that stop her from wasting what felt like years trying to keep him? No.  
But now there was no other choice.

The world was falling apart around them, rocks crumbling from the canyon walls and the earth shaking beneath them. Each time the ground rumbled, Tex heard the metal framing of the base squeal, like it could collapse at any second.  
The world was falling apart. Her world. His world. Their world.  
But there she stood, finally with the person she had been chasing down for so long. Leonard Church.  
Together, they stared out at the breaking valley. In the distance, Tex heard the motor of the tank that she had instructed Tucker and Caboose to escape in. She could only assume that the Reds had evacuated as well. Which left her alone, with Church. Finally.

Hesitantly, she turned to face him.  
“So... Looks bad, doesn't it?” she attempted.  
Church shrugged, replying, “It could use a touch-up, yeah.”.  
Tex chuckled, humored by Church's response. The ground shook, albeit softly. Tex looked out at the canyon again.  
She let out a long breath, taking Church's hand.  
“Do you know how hard it was for me to catch you?” she queried quietly, closing her eyes.  
“Nope. Do you know how long it took me to get here?” he answered.  
“It took you three days.”  
“Damn right it did.”

Church, after making Tex wait a minute, clasped his hand around hers in response to her earlier action.  
“Church... I chased you around this goddamn canyon so many times... It was so tiring. But now that I have you, I...,” Tex stumbled for words, glancing around the canyon, “I guess this means I can't have you.”  
She saw Church's helmet move a bit as he looked at her. She could imagine his face beneath the helmet – the smile falling from his face, his eyes falling into a state of solemn curiosity.  
“What do you mean?” he queried.  
“Leonard, I... Look around.” she gestured to the canyon, a quake shaking the structure beneath them once more.  
Church gazed about, then looked back at Tex, silent.  
“I worked so hard to get to you. To keep you here. And when I finally got that, this happens.” she huffed, staring blankly at the canyon walls.  
Church squeezed her hand in his, bringing her attention to him. “That doesn't mean this has to be the end, Tex.”  
Tex was quiet, moving her attention somewhere else. Anywhere else.  
“Yes, it does.” she breathed in response, closing her hand tighter around Church's.

Church said nothing, just stared at her. Tex wanted to pull him into a hug. She wanted to kiss him, to be comforted with his presence. She just wanted to keep him here. But she didn't. No matter what she did, no matter what he did, it would be useless. She knew this much, at least.  
“You can try again, you always can-” Tex cut Church short.  
“No, Church, I can't try again. I can't do this to myself. I can't do it to you.”

Church stared, obviously dumbfounded.  
“Tex... What are you doing?”  
The ground rumbled violently, tossing rocks down from the cliffs and beckoning the base to squeal. Church lost his footing for a moment, but having held to Tex's hand, he was able to stand himself up again.

“Church, we both know that no matter what we do, it's going to end this way. We'll never get what we want.” she spoke as softly as she could, her grip on Church's hand becoming looser.  
“You're a part of me. But I can't keep chasing you through my memories. It's too hard for both of us. You know that.” she murmured.  
Church's only response was a small nod of acknowledgment. The earth continued to shudder, making it increasingly difficult to stay still.  
“Leonard, I love you with all my heart, but there's only one way this is gonna end.” Tex took a deep breath, and let go of his hand with a defeated sigh.

“I forget you.”


End file.
